The True Magician
by JackFrost23
Summary: The Four Horsemen are back in New York. They are not Performing but they are looking for a special girl. A girl that the Eye wants to protect from an unknown but new enemy. With the help of a former enemy turned friend, can the Horsemen protect her or will their tricks be their downfall? If the Horsemen are caught by this unknown, they are on their own. Hiatus Writers Block Curses!
1. The Eye

**To past and new readers here is a new story just let you know that I'm not dead. This is my first story for Now You See Me. I really have no idea how to describe how magic tricks, so bare with me.**

 **The first few chapters are quick and not very descriptive.**

 **Updates will be sporadic.**

 **I own nothing but the ocs.**

* * *

The Eye

In order to get into the Eye, you have to show you have what it takes. You have to be good at what you do. The Eye focuses on Magicians. They have one individual who goes around looking for these people, he then watches to see what the performer can do.

The organization goes all the way back to Ancient Egypt.

In 2013, five invites were sent out but only four of the five invites were delivered.

The fifth person could not be found. They had lost track of the performer.

* * *

Everyone knows the story of the four horsemen and how they got into the Eye. This story however focuses on the missing or hidden street performer.

In 2014, the Eye had caught up with the street performer once more. Before the invitation to the Eye could be sent out, the performer had vanished once again.

Then two years later, the Eye finally caught up with the performer. The performer was somewhere in New York City.

The Eye wasn't the only one looking for this performer, Thaddeus Bradley was too.

The Eye sent out their best Magicians to find the missing performer before Bradley did.

The Eye sent out the Four Horsemen.

Their objective: Find Lexi Finn (The Eye has a magical file on all possible performers). Protect her from Bradley. Stay hidden until contacted by Dylan Rhodes. If you are caught you are on your own. The Eye will not help you.


	2. The Four Horsemen

**To past and new readers here is a new story just let you know that I'm not dead. This is my first story for Now You See Me. I really have no idea how to describe how magic tricks, so bare with me.**

 **The first few chapters are quick and not very descriptive.**

 **Updates will be sporadic.**

 **I own nothing but the ocs.**

* * *

The Four Horsemen

After their initiation into the Eye, the four friends had gone their separate ways. They had strict orders to keep their cell phones on them at all times just incase the Eye needed them.

J. Daniel Atlas stayed in New York City. He wanted to be as close to the Eye as he possibly could. He felt like he was more in control of what he could do and not do.

Henley Reeves went back to LA.

Merritt McKinney went back to New Orleans.

Jack Wilder, the youngest of the group, bounced from State to State, looking for easy pay.

As for Dylan Rhodes and Alma Dray, they got married in Paris. Alma left Interpol and transferred to the FBI, so she could be closer to Dylan.

Daniel was in the middle of a card trick, when his phone rang. The interruption of his phone ringing had caused the trick to fail which caused him to lose his audience. Daniel groaned as he gathered the fallen cards and answered his phone. The caller was Dylan.

"This better be good Rhodes, you just caused me to lose my audience" Daniel said rudely.

"Atlas, the Eye needs you and your friends to find a girl named Lexi Finn. It is important that you find her first" Dylan told Daniel.

The word first peeked Daniel's curiosity.

"Why?"

"The Debunker is out of prison due to the lack of evidence we had on him. The girl is special to the Eye. If the Debunker gets to her first...well let's just say that would be bad"

"What is so special about this Lexi Finn person?" Daniel asked

"I don't know the higher ups wouldn't tell me. All they told me was that she was this though and this isn't coming from me, if you are caught by the Debunker; you are on your own. The Eye will not help you. I have to go. Jack is in the City looking for you. Henley and Merritt will be with you guys in two days" Dylan said

"Thanks" Daniel said and hung up to call Jack.

26 year old Jack Wilder was wandering around Times Square when Daniel called him.

"Jack, it's Daniel. I need you to get to 45 Even Street now" Daniel said quickly and hung up before Jack could say anything.

"Stupid Control Freak" Jack grumbled as he called for a taxi.

* * *

Henley Reeves was on an airplane heading for well ironically to New York to see Daniel, when her phone rang.

"Get to New York Now. Daniel will explain everything" the caller said and abruptly hung up his end of the phone.

She stared at her phone.

"Dylan Rhodes the next time I see you, you are a dead man" she threatened and went back to sleep.

* * *

43 year old Merritt McKinney was also on his way to New York but it wasn't to visit Daniel. He had received a telephone call from the IRS. The IRS had managed to catch up to his brother. His brother was arrested for tax evasion, fraud, embezzling, and countless other things.

He was thinking how the IRS caught up with his brother after all those years. That's when the name came to him just as his phone rang.

"Merritt, the Eye needs you in-" the caller was cut off.

"Rhodes am already on a plane to New York" Merritt said and hung up.

* * *

Somewhere in Central Park, a girl who looked to be around 27 years old, was levitating a deck of cards in front of a large crowd.

She was unaware of the danger she had placed herself in. She was also unaware that there were others watching her.

Her name was Lexi Finn and she was the True Magician.


	3. The True Magician

**Sorry for disappearing on you guys but life was calling me back. I also had a bad case of writer's block.**

 **I do not own the Four Horsemen (I own the DVD though) the only characters I do own are my own.**

 **There is a flashback but for the life me can't figure out how old my character Lexi Finn is in this flashback but for time purposes lets say she is 24 years old.**

 **Lexi Finn is currently 27 years old.**

 **The year that this story is taking place in is 2016.**

 **Please no flames if the math is wrong just go with it please.**

 **Here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

The True Magician

Lexi Finn was always on the move. From street corner to street corner. From city to city. She was always spotted somewhere.

No one knew a lot about her. No one knew her street name or how to google her. In fact no one even knew her real name except for a privileged few. For those few people who needed to know her name, were well trusted friends and the few family members that she had left.

She was an orphan. She called herself that even though her parents were alive and well.

* * *

When Lexi was still living at home, she felt out of place. She knew that she was different. So when her mother and step-father (her mother divorced her biological father when she had found out that he was using their daughter to steal for him. Lexi had just turned six years old) told her about the magic that she was born with, she knew right away that she was going to have to leave home.

Her parents hadn't wanted her to leave but she knew it was for the best. Her mother even agreed with her.

For her magic was real. It wasn't just something that she could turn off and on. For her magic was like breathing.

She knew all that but what she hadn't known was that she was a direct descendent of Merlin (yes that Merlin people), her parents had told her so.

* * *

So here she was at 27 years old, pulling magic tricks out of thin air, in front of a large crowd in Central Park.

She didn't care what people thought about her and what she did, as long as she did her magic and kept moving around.

Lexi had learned the hard way about why she had to stay hidden and why she had to keep moving.

There were people out in the world who wanted her for their own vendetta.

She had been kidnapped a few times by people who wanted her to steal for them.

Lexi remembered the first time it had happened. The flashback hit her and hit her hard. As it happened, the cards she had been levitating fell to the ground before she could even finish the trick. Her crowd booed and left.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _2013_

 _She knew she was being watched from afar. She could feel the hairs on_

 _the back of her neck stand on end. She was just finishing up her performance when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder._

 _"That's all I have for the night folks" she said as she turned to leave the area._

 _She hadn't gone far when she heard the van pull up along a side her._

 _She knew she shouldn't have stopped. She should have started running but she hadn't._

 _She had froze._

 _Three men had grabbed her and threw her in the back of their van. Her hands had been tied behind her and a cloth had been tied over her mouth._

 _One of the men had..._

* * *

Lexi shook her head to clear the painful memory. She had been held captive for at least a year by her biological father.

Her father was a bad man.

He was not her dad anymore. He didn't deserve to be that anymore. Instead of calling him dad, she called him by his first name, Daniel. His last name was the same has hers. She could have changed her last name when her mother had married Steve (step-father) because Steve wanted to adopt her. However though during that time she was still getting used to the fact that her "daddy" wasn't coming back and had said no to the option.

Why she was thinking this, she didn't know and didn't really care. During her kidnapping she hadn't known that her father was keeping her captive because it was the first time in 18 years that she had seen him.

Again she shook her head of the thought.

What was going on with her today? she thought to herself as she picked up the cards that had fallen when she had her flashback.

She never thought like this before. This frightened her. She couldn't freak out, if she did, she would lose control of her magic and the last time that had happened, someone had died.

Lexi took a few minutes to calm herself.

She needed to check in with her mom. That was one of the rules that they had come up with when she had left home at 16 years old.

She never missed a check in except during the year she had been kidnapped.

She dug around for her iPhone that her mom had gotten her a few months ago when she had gone home for a few days.

She found it and pressed 1.

Her step-brother answered her mom's phone.

Her step-brother was 17 years old and his name was Stiles. She had been allowed to name him and at the time she was going through a Teen Wolf phase.

"Hey Lex mom left her phone at home. Are you going to come and visit?" Stiles asked sounding rather excited.

Lexi smiled as she listened to her brother. Stiles had Aspergers a form of Autism.

"No sorry buddy. I gotta keep moving. Tell her to call me when she gets home ok? I was just calling to check in all right."

"Boo. I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend."

Lexi was amazed to hear that.

"Next time ok? Any new friends that I should know about though?" she asked him

"No, Dad's calling me. By big sis, be careful"

She said her goodbyes and hung up.

Now what? she thought as she called for a taxi.


	4. Thaddeus Bradley and The Debunker

**When I said update for The True Magician would be sporadic, I didn't mean for the said update to come months' later.**

 **Life was nightmare.**

 **So anyway, I have seen NYSM2, which has gotten me back on track with the story.**

* * *

The Debunker

Thaddeus Bradley was once an up and coming street magician, and had showed promise to The Eye.

His tricks were good but weren't great and a lot of them were self explanatory. The Eye was willing to help him learn new tricks and improve the ones he already had.

It was the day before he was suppose to get his invite, he was working the streets, when the Debunker showed up to Bradley's show and debunked all of Thaddeus' tricks.

With his tricks explained and with no show of any new tricks, The Eye passed over him. That is until he met up with Widower Lionel Shrike and his small son Dylan.

Shrike had taken pity on his new friend and after hearing what had happened to him, Shrike had taught Thaddeus new magic tricks.

Soon The Eye caught back up with Bradley and saw that he was working with Shrike.

Since Shrike was already involved with The Eye, they decided that Bradley would make a good secret agent for The Eye.

After meeting up with The Eye, Thaddeus was told that he was allowed into their secret organization as one of their agents. Thaddeus had been delighted to hear this and ready agreed. Thaddeus asked why he was skipped on that years invite.

The Eye told him and Bradley was concerned about this and told the council about it. Shrike was with his friend and together came up with a plan.

So a few days later Lionel Shrike found himself and his son on the bridge above a river.

While Dylan wouldn't know about the Eye until years later, thought the escape trick was his father's idea for making a comeback because of what his father had told him about Mr. Bradley.

The trick would end in tragedy and would leave young Dylan a orphan and hating his father's former friend.

29 year old boy genius, Charlie Baxter was a Debunker and had debunked most of the magic tricks he had seen. He had debunked an up and coming young street magician at a young age, ruining the street magician's career and authenticity for magic.

That same street magician would go on and debunk all of a famous magician's own magic tricks. That same man was now out of prison due to lack of evidence that the FBI had on him.

That was the past though, now he was watching a young lady perform in central park.

He knew who this girl was and who she was related to by blood.

Her name was Lexi Finn.

Her father wanted her to work for him.

Charlie knew that Mr. Finn had kidnapped her from off the streets two years ago.

He knew her father and had met up with him a couple of times. Mr. Finn had told Charlie that Lexi's magic tricks were real and not just illusions.

Charlie didn't believe him then and he still didn't believe him now. But he wanted to get paid and agreed to work with Mr. Finn.

Charlie's job was to watch her and when he had the chance grab her.

Well he had succeeded in the watching part but had failed to grab Lexi.

Mr. Finn wasn't going to be happy when Charlie told him the whereabouts of his daughter.


End file.
